


thoughts of unruly curls and plush lips

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation...kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Isak and Even get consumed by thoughts of each other before meeting up for the Halloween pre-game.AKA What happened before 21:21





	thoughts of unruly curls and plush lips

**Fredag 28.10.16**

**19:02**

**Kollektivet**

Glancing at his phone Isak let out a frustrated sigh. 45 min and Emma would be here with his costume. An hour and Even would be here. With her. Sweet Sonja. For the last hour Isak had been trying to distract himself with homework but it really wasn’t working. The whole time his brain was buzzing with thoughts of Even. Even’s deep Halla when he greeted him at his locker. Even’s eyes drinking him in as Isak stumbled over his words. The feel of Even’s breath on his cheek as he leaned in closer last Friday. The warmth of his body. His lips so close. 

_No._ Isak thought. _Don’t go there. He doesn't really want you. Or does he? FUCK!_  

Pushing his Biologi textbook off the bed Isak dropped his head back against the wall. Looking up at the ceiling he let out a big exhale. How was he going to survive tonight? A few days ago he thought it would just be him and Even tonight. Would that have been better? Less nerve wracking? Who knows? But now Sonja and Emma had highjacked the evening. Meaning another night of wondering does he or doesn’t he? Deciphering every tiny glance Even gave him. Every word they exchanged. And probably making a fool of himself by staring at Even’s lips as he talked. Fuck. Those lips. The places Isak wished Even would press those lips. Places no one else had ever touched him.  

Without even realizing it Isak’s hands started to drift lower. Over his abs. Under the waist band of his sweatpants. Tickling a trail of soft hair. Guiding him lower and lower…

 

  **19:02**  

**Bech Næsheim Hjem**

Ping! Even reluctantly put his pencil down and grabbed his phone.  

**Sonja**

I’ll be there at 19:45 to pick you up

Did you get the beard and wig?

**Even**

Yes my little event planner

Your God is all ready

Ridiculous wig and all

**Sonja**

Hey this was your idea

If you don’t want to go you could have said something

I’m doing this for you

**Even**

Yes I want to go

Sorry

It’s just been a long week

I’ll be ready at 19:45 

♡

As Even threw his phone to the other side of the couch he muttered to himself. “I just didn’t want to go with you.” 

Staring now at the white tunic, beard, and wig hanging from the ladder leading to his bed, Even’s thoughts flashed back to Tuesday night. Sonja standing right there giving him what felt like the Spanish Inquisition after she found the flyer for the Halloween party peaking out of his backpack. 

“What’s this? Are you going? Who’s going to be there?” 

He tried to play it off casual. “Oh no one you really know. Just a bunch of Nissen kids. I’m not sure if I’m even going.”

“It sounds like fun. We should go together. Get dressed up like last year. You know Dr. Jensen said it’d be good for you to get involved at Nissen. Meet new people.”

And then just like so many other nights in the last few months Sonja was highjacking Even’s plans. To be honest it felt like she was highjacking his life. 

_Fuck._ Even thought. _I need to get out. Get out of this relationship. Get out of this cage she’s put me in._

As he leaned forward into his hands his eyes dropped to the open page of his green notebook. Wisps of unruly curls. Eyelashes hiding a shy glance. Delicate lips that curved into a gentle cupid’s bow. Those lips. Oh how Even had dreamed about those lips. Tracing the smooth curves of them with his fingers. Gently sucking them into his mouth. Teasing them open with his tongue. He’d been so close last Friday. So close to having all those dreams come true. And then Noora.

_Fuck that girl has bad timing._ Even thought as he let out a sigh and closed his notebook. Throwing it onto the couch with his phone Even’s eyes stilled now on the growing bulge straining against the zipper of his jeans.

Grabbing a towel from the hamper he walked towards the bathroom. The only room in his home with the privacy he was going to need for the next little while. 

 

**19:10**

**Kollektivet**

Click. With the door to his bedroom locked Isak laid back down on his bed. The last thing he needed was Eskild walking in on him. One time was more than enough. 

Lifting his hips Isak pushed his sweatpants and boxers down, kicking them onto the floor in a pile with his already abandoned t-shirt. If he was going to suffer through this evening at least he could enjoy himself before hand. 

Unlocking his phone Isak scrolled through his music until he found what he was looking for and pressed play. A steady rhythm of beatboxing filled his room, hopefully masking any sounds he might make over the next few minutes. The last two weeks he’d played illmatic too many times to count. Every time his thoughts drifted back to Even’s face framed in a grey hoodie. Smiling. Thoughtful. Inviting. Blue eyes looking so deeply at Isak it made him duck his head. Hiding what he thought was so clearly written all over his face. I want you. I need you. Take me. I’m yours.

 

**19:10**  

**Bech Næsheim Hjem**

Click. A tiny bit of calm spread through Even’s body as he locked the bathroom door. At least he could be alone for the next few moments. No one to distract him from where his thoughts wanted to go. Thoughts of shy eyes looking up through long eyelashes and soft curls escaping around the sides of snapbacks. Thoughts of pink cheeks and tentative smiles. 

Even shook his head. _He’s so fucking pretty. How could someone be that fucking pretty._

Reaching into the shower he turned on the water. As he waited for it to warm up he slid his jeans down his long legs and threw his t-shirt on the floor. Stepping into the warm stream of water he grabbed a bottle and squeezed shampoo into his hand. As he massaged it into his scalp the soft vanilla scent brought his thoughts rushing back to last Friday. Cautiously edging closer to Isak. So close he could smell the same vanilla scent on Isak’s soft curls as they brushed against Even’s cheek. And then the way Isak’s head had finally tilted up. Telling Even yes. Yes I want this. Yes I want you. 

 

**19:16**

  **Kollektivet**  

Closing his eyes Isak started to slide his hands down his chest. Across his pert nipples, his belly, rising and falling with slow controlled breaths. Then following that inviting V of abdominal muscles that led to his hardening cock. With his eyes closed he could almost imagine his hands were someone else’s. Someone with larger hands. Sure hands. Strong hands. Hands that he could feel tugging now at his balls, long fingers slowly ghosting up his cock. The lightest of touches.  

Isak had a sense that given the chance Even would want to take his time. Tease Isak’s body with his touch just as he teased Isak with his words. Playfully and with all the time in the world.  

Wrapping his fingers now around his stiff cock it felt different. Different than the thousands of times he’d done this. (He was a teenage boy after all) But tonight his mind was pulling him deeper and deeper into this fantasy. A fantasy of long limbs and blonde hair. Of piercing blue eyes and plush lips. As Isak started to stroke his cock with one hand his other hand shot up to cover his mouth. A muffled “FUCK!” escaping through his fingers. With a steady rhythm,  stroking slowly up and down, Isak’s mouth fell open, panting for air, so quickly lost in the sensation. The sensation of Even.

 

**19:16**

**Bech Næsheim Hjem**  

Even stepped into the warm stream of water and leaned his head back to rinse the shampoo. As his hands carded through his hair he tugged gently, his head leaning into the pull. Involuntarily his lips parted, panting into an invisible mouth. He needed it so bad. He needed delicate lips devouring him. Fingers pulling at his hair. His own hands wrapping around slim hips and pulling forward. Pulling Isak towards him. 

Even suddenly tuned into the quiet whimpers he was making that were bouncing off the tiled shower walls. 

_Oh fuck_ , Even thought. _The sounds that boy would make._  

As Even’s hands slid further down he closed his eyes. Visions of a blonde head sliding lower and lower down his body filled his mind. His hands diverted from their eventual goal just for a moment. As Even squeezed his hands against his thighs he could almost believe it was a set of smaller hands. Holding him in place. Green eyes looking in awe at his hard on. A delicate mouth falling open as a pink tongue licked along gently curved lips. 

With water continuing to fall into his hands, along his straining cock, Even could convince himself as he started to pull his foreskin back that it was a wet mouth and not his own hands doing the work. His knees buckled at the sensation. Leaning forward now against the cool tile he sighed out a name that he’d repeated to himself for weeks. A name that sounded like the most beautiful music he’d ever heard. _Isak_

 

**19:25**  

**Kollektivet**

Isak’s legs instantly spread wider as he envisioned Even settling between them. Looking down the bed Isak could clearly imagine Even’s expression. An expression that said _I want to eat you up. Taste every part of you. Take you right here._   

“Yes. Fuck. Take me.” Isak whispered into his empty room. 

Without thinking Isak started to suck on his fingers. Push them deep into his mouth, almost gagging on them as he imagined longer fingers in place of his own. He’d touched himself down there before. Curious after watching the boys on his phone screen writhe with pleasure when wet fingers breached their hole. It had always felt interesting, maybe even good, but tonight he had a sense it would be different. 

Bending his knees up towards his chest Isak started to circle slick fingers around his rim and press his index finger slowly into his tight hole. He was lost immediately. Lost in how Even would surely tease him open. Press into him slowly, inch by inch. _Another_ Isak silently mouthed.

Quickly pulling his fingers up to his mouth he let his spit cover them again. The taste of himself lingered in his mouth. The taste of sex. The taste of boys. Pressing in now with two fingers Isak’s back arched off the bed. So lost in the moment, Isak let his words spill out of him. “Yes Even. Fuck me. Please.”

 

**19:25**

**Bech Næsheim Hjem**

Even’s knees continued to falter as he thrust his leaking cock into this hand. With his knees bent deeply he started to tune into the sensation of warm water running along his back and trickling down between his cheeks. Instinctively he pressed his hips further back, naturally spreading his ass wider apart. As the water brushed against his hole his breath stuttered. 

Thoughts of a tongue gliding over his rim clouded Even’s mind. A tongue tasting him. Teasing him. Controlling him. He had always felt the need to be the dominate one in bed. To fill that heteronormative role. To be the one in control. But the idea of someone else taking command of his body made his heart beat faster, his breath hitch. 

Reaching back with a long arm Even slid his fingers down his crack. His cheeks spreading to accommodate the intrusion. And then a wave of pleasure filled his body as Even’s fingers circled his hole. So sensitive. Nerve endings alive with electricity. Then the image of a slim taught body pressing against him filled his mind. A hard cock pushing against his hole. Demanding entrance. 

“Yes. Do it.” Even sighed into the cold tile.

Bearing down he pressed two fingers in right away. It burned at first. His hole tight and hot inside. But even then he wanted more. Pushing further in, burying his fingers to the last knuckle, Even’s whole body shuddered. But it was the drag out that almost pushed him over the edge. Biting down on his lower lip all he could think was _Fuck me Isak. Yes. Please._

 

**19:39**

**Kollektivet**

Pumping hard on his cock and continuing to fuck himself Isak felt his orgasm rushing forward. His balls tightening. His body tensing. And when he closed his eyes Even was there with him. Straining, sweating, gasping above him. Taking him. All of him. 

 

**19:39**

  **Bech Næsheim Hjem**

Even’s mind was leaping between two images. Images that felt so real. Isak on his knees, his lips wrapped around Even’s straining cock. But also Isak behind him, fucking him hard and fast. He felt like his whole body was about to explode from the intensity. The feel of Isak surrounding him. Taking him. All of him.

 

**19:41**  

**Kollektivet**

“Even!” Isak moaned as his cock released thick ropes of cum across his chest.

 

**19:41**

**Bech Næsheim Hjem**

“Isak!” Even moaned as his cock painted the shower tiles with pulse after pulse of cum.

 

**19:43**

**Kollektivet**

Isak’s body trembled as he slid his fingers out of his ass and released the tight grip he had on his cock. Spread eagle now on the bed he tried to regain his breathing. Calm his racing heart. _Fuck,_ he thought, _That boy is going to be the death of me._

 

**19:43**  

**Bech Næsheim Hjem**

Leaning back now Even let the warm water sooth the tension from his muscles. Shaking his head he laughed softly. _If I ever get that boy alone again I’m going to be wrecked._

 

**19:46**  

**Kollektivet**

The sound of someone trying to open his door made Isak jump. “Isobel! Beautiful Cleopatra is here to see you!”  

“Fuck!” Isak muttered to himself as reality crashed into him. “I’ll be out in a second! Just tell her to wait in the living room Eskild.” 

Jumping out of bed he grabbed a stray t-shirt from the floor and wiped the cum off his chest. As he pulled his clothes back on he let out a frustrated sigh. Back to reality. Back to sitting awkwardly with Emma and trying to hide his blushing cheeks every time Even glanced at him. _Fuck_ , he thought, _this is going to be hell._

 

**19:46**

**Bech Næsheim Hjem**

 Knock knock. “Even dear. Sonja is here to pick you up.”

“Fuck” Even whispered to himself. “I’ll be right out. Thanks Mom.”

Even stepped out of the shower and started to dry off. Catching his hazy reflection in the mirror he leaned forward and wiped his towel across it. Staring into his own eyes he shook his head. How the fuck was he going to survive this excruciating night?

* * *

 

**Lørdag 28.10.17**

**19:32**

**Drøbak, Norway**

“Hey baby. You know what I was doing a year ago?” Even asked. 

“Ummm kissing me in a pool. That’s why we rented this fancy cabin with a pool right?” Isak replied as he cuddled in to Even’s side.

“Well ya. But I mean like right now. 19:32 on the 28th of Oct last year.”

“Hmmm. Putting on that ridiculous beard and wig and thinking that’s what would make me fall in love with you.” Isak said smugly. 

“Hey! You totally loved that costume! You followed me into a stranger’s house because of that costume.” Even said as he poked Isak’s ribs which produced a fit of giggles from his boyfriend. 

“Ok. Ok. Stop!” Isak fought off Even’s hands as he caught his breath. Tilting his head up to meet Even’s eyes now he sighed happily. “What were you doing at exactly 19:32?”

Even raised his eyebrows and with a mischievous smile confessed, “I was jerking off in the shower and thinking of you.” 

Isak’s mouth fell open for a moment and then he let out a big belly laugh. 

“What’s so funny? I was so hot for you. I didn’t know if I’d get a moment alone with you that night and I was totally losing my mind.”

“I did too!” Isak practically yelled between his laughs.

“What? You jerked off too?” 

“Yes! I was a total mess when Emma got there. I was laying on my bed covered in cum, my fingers buried inside my ass, and thinking of you on top of me.”

“Mmm that’s a perfect image.” Even hummed. “But really I can’t believe we didn’t tell each other until now.”

Isak rolled his whole body on top of Even’s. “Well now we have even more to celebrate. Our first kiss and our first mutual masturbation. The 28th of Oct sure is a special day.”

Even caught his hands under Isak’s ass and gave a quick squeeze. “That it is baby. That it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a fun experiment. It was interesting writing them both in sync with each other. Having a similar experience but not making it too identical. Let me know what you think!


End file.
